1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices for irrigation of sensitive sinus tissue. More specifically, the invention relates to a reusable and portable device for irrigating sinus tissue in the sinus cavity, wherein the device can be conveniently adapted for use with a water bottle as a fluid source, and used in any convenient location.
2. The State of the Art
The need to irrigate sinus and nasal tissue is commonly a result of injury or surgery to a portion thereof. Treatment of the sinus cavities often consists of irrigation using a saline solution or other sterile and therapeutic fluid to thereby assist in the healing process and increase the comfort of the patient.
The state of the art in sinus irrigation systems is characterized by devices which, if used improperly, can easily cause severe damage to sensitive membranes and tissues. There are several disadvantageous features of the device which can allow the damage to occur. As shown in FIG. 1, some devices have a relatively long wand or handle 2 which, unfortunately, can be inserted further than is necessary into the sinus cavities. In addition, the device is powered by an electric pump 4 which either does not allow for regulation of the flow of fluid into the sinus cavities, or is difficult and non-intuitive to control. Furthermore, because the device is electric, it is not very portable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a convenient way to irrigate tissue in the sinus cavities which does not require electrically powered, bulky, potentially harmful, and expensive equipment. Furthermore, it would be a further improvement over the state of the art to provide a system for sinus irrigation which can be used with a fluid container having an attachment port whose shape, size and thread spacing is consistent with a commonly found industry standard, such that the system can be used without difficulty in many locations where water bottles can be obtained. Finally, it would be another improvement to provide an irrigation system which is adapted to be coupled directly to a portion of a commonly found sport cap assembly after easy removal of a portion thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable system for directing a solution in a container to a nostril to thereby irrigate sinus tissue in the sinus cavities.
It is another object to provide the system with an irrigation port which is coupled to a container, wherein the irrigation port directs fluid from the container out through the irrigation port.
It is another object to provide the irrigation port which is adapted to be comfortably and only partially inserted into a nostril.
It is another object to provide the irrigation port which prevents insertion into the nostril beyond a predetermined length of insertion.
It is another object to provide the irrigation port with a cap adapter which is coupled to an industry standard sports cap which is commonly used on containers of fluid.
It is another object to provide the irrigation port with a cap adapter which is already coupled to a sports cap which includes screw threads which are designed for coupling to the industry standard opening of commonly used fluid containers.
It is another object to provide the irrigation port with a means for preventing fluid flow out through the irrigation port, such that the system will not spill solution from the container when it is desirable to move the system, or application of solution is complete.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable system for use as a feminine hygiene product which is able to direct a fluid to a desired location to thereby enable irrigation thereof.
It is another object to provide a portable eye washing system, wherein the insertion end is replaced by an end designed to fit up against a person""s face and around an eye, such that fluid from a container can be directed against the eye to thereby flush it of contaminants in an emergency.
It is another object to provide a portable system which can be coupled to a container of fluid to thereby enable the fluid to be directed into the mouth of a person who is wearing headgear which otherwise obstructs access of a drinking container.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is a system for safely irrigating nasal and sinus cavities using a portable and reusable device which can be conveniently coupled to a fluid container, wherein the system includes an adapter end for coupling to the fluid container, an insertion end which directs fluid from the fluid container into the nasal and sinus cavities while preventing damage thereto by preventing insertion of the insertion end into the nasal cavities beyond a predetermined length, and a curved section of tubing which is coupled to the adapter end and the insertion end, wherein the curved section of tubing makes the user hold the fluid container in a correct position for directing solution from the fluid container into the nasal and sinus cavities.
In a first aspect of the invention, the system is coupled to a fluid container by snapping the adapter end onto a portion of a sports cap after removal of a portion thereof.
In a second aspect of the invention, the system includes an adapter end which changes from a closed position to an open position by pulling on a top portion thereof, thereby enabling the system to prevent spilling of solution when not in use.
In a third aspect of the invention, the curved tubing causes a user of the system to naturally hold the fluid container in an up-ended condition, suitable for delivering solution from the fluid container and into the sinus cavities,
In a fourth aspect of the invention, the insertion end includes a flared barrier which prevents insertion of the insertion end into a nostril beyond the flared barrier, thereby preventing injury to sensitive tissue within the nasal and sinus cavities which could otherwise be scraped by the insertion end.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, the irrigation system is reusable, and made from a material which allows for the irrigation system to be sterilized.
In a sixth aspect of the invention, the irrigation system can include an adapter end which includes a portion of a sports cap assembly, so that the irrigation system can be screwed directly onto a fluid container which does not have a sport cap assembly thereon, but has the screw threads for use therewith.
In a seventh aspect of the invention, the insertion end can be replaced with a variety of differently shaped insertion ends.
In an eighth aspect of the invention, an insertion end is provided which is suitable for use as a feminine hygiene product for purposes of irrigation.
In a ninth aspect of the invention, an insertion end is replaced by a cupping shape designed to be pressed against a person""s face and around an eye to enable the eye to be flushed of contaminants.
These and other objects, features, advantages and alternative aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in combination with the accompanying drawings.